


Carnevale

by rowanle



Series: Venezia [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I promise u they will also kiss ive got it all planned, M/M, Pining, THEY GET TOGETHER IN THIS ONE, excessive flirting between bros, hurt/comfort???, i cannot physically write them any other way, i swear to u, these two are so stupid, they will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanle/pseuds/rowanle
Summary: Ezio may be the most wanted man in Venezia but Carnevale is a night of a fun and the assassin’s time during it is no exception.Can be read as standalone but I may make references to the previous fic in the series so.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Venezia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. The Night is Still Young

Ezio rotates the mask Leonardo gave him in his hands, considering, “First, I should try to find Antonio...”

Leonardo stands up from the chest in the corner he had gone back to digging through, another mask in hand. He hums and turns to Ezio, “He might be at Sister Teodora’s in the Dorsodoro district.”

Ezio nods, before pausing, wondering, “Is that how you two... met then? You seemed to know him earlier.”

Leonardo’s eyes widen as he brings his hand up to his face, “Our... paths have crossed on occasion there, yes...” The artist coughs.

Ezio shrugs, “I should be leaving then, thank you, my friend.” He embraces the artist quickly before putting on his mask and breaking away.

As he leaves, he looks back, eyeing the mask Leonardo still holds and smiles, “Perhaps I will see you at Carnivale.”

Leonardo blinks as the assassin closes the door behind him.

—————

Ezio is not sure what he expected of a technically religious holiday but this is not it at all. The people are brazen in their acts, perhaps because of the anonymity of the masks, there is light and sound everywhere, radiating throughout each alleyway and square, and Ezio cannot help but be wrapped up in the excitement surrounding him. He wishes he could let himself forget his mission and slip into the crowds, perhaps woo a few of the lovely women, and wake up the next morning barely remembering the night.

He frowns, redirecting his train of thought. There are four contests that will be held this night, according to Theodora. Four contests he must win, so he get can the prize mask and kill Marco Barbarigo.

Ezio stops for a second, eyes looking down at unfamiliar stone. He shoots his head up, cursing himself for being so lost in thought. This appears to be one of the squares in the district. Partygoers are dancing on the grassy ground to the rhythm of the music as the assassin continues examining what lays before him. His eyes fall on a corner of the area, a small space overlooking the canals where a familiar lone figure sits on a stone bench, sketching.

Leonardo’s eyes move up to the scene before him, then back down to the paper to scribble a few lines, then back up, then down again, rhythmically, as Ezio approaches. The assassin stands beside his friend, preferring to not disturb the man as he sketches.

Ezio leans against the wall next to the bench, curious if the enraptured artist will notice him, and when.

“Hello, Ezio,” Leonardo’s smile can be heard in his voice, as he continues to sketch determinedly. The man in question cannot help but smile too.

Ezio crosses his arms, amused, “When did you notice me?”

Leonardo pauses to put down his sketching materials, “I had noticed you as you began walking over here, amico mio.”

Ezio nods, he should have guessed. Leonardo is far more observant than he gives him credit for.

“I visited...Sister Teodora,” Ezio begins, smile widening, “Forgive me, amico mio, I had assumed you had no interest in such things.”

Leonardo flushes, “I ah—.”

Ezio laughs. Before he can say anything, an announcement rings throughout the square, “The first competition of the evening shall be underway in but a moment! Competitors! Gather in the designated area to be briefed on—“

Ezio steps away from Leonardo, “Ah, that is my cue. I will rejoin you later, amico mio.”

Leonardo nods, somewhat relieved the subject has been dropped.

——————

Two of the games had relied on speed, which Ezio is ever more grateful for. Although the one involving capturing a flag was a bit annoying. He hadn’t found Leonardo again in the pause between the first and second competitions, but he’s sure the man might be ah— busy. He had somewhat assumed the artist simply was not interested in romance or sex, which Ezio may not completely understand, but Leonardo is Leonardo after all. There is plenty about the man he does not understand, but which Ezio still finds endearing nonetheless.

The assassin gives a cursory glance around the area before slipping in to an alleyway. The next game will not be underway for a while; he has time to simply explore the district.

He takes a few turns before he reaches a dead end in the form of a small wooden dock. Ezio is about to turn around and leave, before he notices a man sitting on the edge, looking out onto the waters. Papers and charcoal sticks are scattered around him.

Ezio makes his way to his friend and sits down on the wooden boards, “I had assumed you would be out with a woman, amico mio, tonight certainly seems to be the night for that.”

Leonardo jolts a bit. So he had been lost in thought, not simply observing the water. Ezio frowns.

Leonardo turns his gaze onto the man, angling his body away from the edge, “Ezio!” He smiles, somewhat forced, “I heard you had won both of the games earlier, congratulations!” He claps the assassin on the shoulder.

Ezio smiles, “Thank you, my friend, but why are you out here alone?”

Leonardo frowns, “An artist cannot sketch by himself?”

Ezio takes a cursory glance to the papers behind his firmed, which he realizes are blank. Curious. 

“If you had been sketching, I might agree.” The assassin flashes a lopsided smile, but his stare is somewhat piercing.

Leonardo’s face takes on an embarrassed flush, “I Ah— I suppose I became somewhat lost within my own mind...” he smiles nervously, scratching at his chin.

Ezio leans back on his hands, arms stretched out behind him on the dock, “What is wrong, Leonardo?”

The artist frowns, “Nothing is wrong.”

Ezio stares, hoping the artist sees he is not fooled by that statement at all.

Leonardo tilts his head and brings his hands up, “Truly, Ezio! I am fine,” He pauses, “But you, why are you here talking with me when you could be—“ He shrugs, “Flirting with some of the women; I’m sure you have thought about it.”

Ezio frowns. So it was concern for... him? He is not sure if he entirely understands.

“I have been, yes,” he smiles, then laughs, “Quite a lot, actually.”

Leonardo smiles a somewhat sad smile, and Ezio finds that he does not like that at all, so he claps the man on the back, surprising the artist.

“Come on, Leonardo, it is Carnevale!” He stands up, energized, and extends his hand out to the artist, “It is far too dreary out here, and the night is still young.”

Ezio smiles brightly at his friend, waiting.

Leonardo pauses, battling with something Ezio does not know about, but ultimately, takes the assassin’s hand.

Ezio drags the poor man off the dock and back into the cacophony of sounds and lights, looking back at his oldest friend.

Leonardo seems less amused, but gazes at Ezio with a deep and intense level of care the assassin is not entirely used to.

“Why do I let you drag me into these things?” Leonardo asks.

Ezio barks out a laugh, “You love it!”

Leonardo, with all of his strength, manages not to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’ed as usual.
> 
> And perhaps I will draw a lil smth of one of the later scenes. We shall see. Motivation, she comes and goes like the wind.


	2. Dancing and Flirting

Ezio drags Leonardo this way and that way by their entwined hands, although the assassin does not have a true destination. He peers between buildings as he passes by them before he notices one of the grassy squares of the district and turns toward it, his friend in tow.

Ezio pauses among the partygoers, surveying the area. If he weren’t with Leonardo, and if he didn’t need to keep his wits about him, he would spend the night flirting and dancing, but—.

The assassin smiles devilishly as he turns to his friend and, with a dramatic bow asks, “Would you dance with me, signore?”

Ezio peeks up from his position to wink at the artist, who is looking an odd combination of amused and horrified.

After a moment, Ezio rights himself and goes back to the drawing board since dancing seems to be off the table—.

“I—If you would like,” Leonardo gives his own short bow to Ezio. The artist seems nervous, Ezio notices, and frowns. Perhaps Leonardo does not know how to dance, but that should not be a problem for this event.

Ezio holds out his arm to his friend, “After you?”

Leonardo nods, and slowly takes his arm. Ezio grins, and the two begin circling each other in the same formation as the others.

The music is upbeat, but can barely be heard above e cacophony of voices surrounding the pair.

“It is rather loud, isn’t it?” Leonardo ventures awkwardly.

“Is that why you were out on the docks alone...?” Ezio questions as the pair make another rotation and Leonardo shakes his head.

“No, not entirely, I simply found no reason to stay. I collected enough sketches of the people about, after all.”

Ezio tilts his head, considering. Did Leonardo not participate in the festivities at all? He hums and smiles, time to try something, “Let’s try a different dance, amico mio.”

Leonardo’s brows scrunch together in confusion as Ezio releases the man’s arm and backs up a bit.

“Do you know the Galliard?” Ezio asks.

Leonardo gives a slight nod, now concerned by what Ezio may be planning, “I know—of it? Dancing is not in my repertoir, I’m afraid.”

Ezio stands ready, “Well, be ready my friend, and follow what I say.”

Leonardo steps back and nods.

Ezio bows to the artist, smiling, “it is five steps a measure, though in this case...” Ezio scratches his chin, the loud voices around the pair still overriding the music is a problem, “We must improvise I suppose.”

The assassin stands ready, and begins. He starts with the three quick leaps, alternating between one foot and the other, smiling, “Start with that, left foot first, and then we go into the cadence.”

Leonardo frowns in concentration and repeats Ezio’s act, somewhat slowly, but that is to be expected. Ezio nods.

“Perfect! you’re a natural my friend,” the assassin smiles brightly at the artist’s unimpressed face.

“Now,” Ezio begins, and then gives a strong jump, landing with one of his legs in front of the other, “That is the cadence.”

Ezio then starts the three leaps again, but immediately steps into the the cadence, much faster this time, so that it actually looks like the dance and not just odd hops and skips.

Leonardo frowns, and tries to imitate Ezio. He trips it up a bit, but he seems to understand the idea, so the assassin begins, “Now we can begin circling.”

Leonardo sighs in relief, “Now that I do understand.”

Ezio has to stop himself from laughing, “But we must do the steps as we circle.” Leonardo looks on in horror as Ezio repeats some of the steps he had just displayed while forming a quarter circle.

“Now Leonardo, you do it!” Ezio gestures to his friend excitedly.

Leonardo crosses his arms, “Must I?”

Ezio’s smile widens.

Leonardo rubs at his temples. He is only so strong against such a smile. So, naturally, the artist does the dance. Ezio is pleased to see he does it well.

“Now follow me, stop when I stop, and mirror me around our circle,” Ezio bows again, and Leonardo returns it.

The pair begin dancing, Ezio choosing to hop and jump as animatedly as possible, causing Leonardo to burst out laughing and ruin the rhythm at least a few times. Ezio counts this as being worth it.

And suddenly, the assassin is struck with an even greater idea. As the pair begin to face each other across their little circle, Ezio smiles, and Leonardo is very close to being scared of the man.

“Now, let’s go into la Volta.”

“Oh I already know I should be worried, from that name alone,” Leonardo sighs.

Ezio shrugs, because of course he does, “The ladies love it.”

Leonardo is too nice to roll his eyes, but perhaps, if someone were to be looking in just the right light, they might think he had.

Ezio approaches the artist, “Do not worry my friend, I will be doing all the work,” He pauses and frowns, “Unless you would like to do the lifting and twirling?”

Leonardo, resigned to his fate, simply approaches Ezio and hopes for the best, “I will choose to trust you, amico mio.”

Ezio smiles as he grips Leonardo under his arms, “A horrible choice, really,” and then the assassin lifts the man in one swift motion. Leonardo’s eyes widen in horror.

Ezio’s expression truly is one of demonic glee as he twirls the man, now hanging on for dear life, around.

Ezio pauses. And then he does it again, because at some point, Leonardo began smiling, and now he is laughing, childlike and angelic, as he talks about something Ezio can not comprehend right now. And suddenly, Leonardo is nodding. Ezio does not remember saying anything, nor does he remember putting the man down, but it seems he did. And apparently Ezio had asked if they should do it again. So he reaches to lift his friend up once more. The artist’s cheeks are flushed and hair askew and Ezio feels something akin to dreaming as Leonardo tells him how the colors and sounds and lights interact as he moves.

They spin a few more times, as light and sound merge together but somehow Leonardo’s voice is as clear as can be, perhaps even more so than before. Ezio cannot stop smiling as he puts the man down again. They both are breathing a bit heavily, faces red and amusement clear on their faces. Ezio’s hands are placed on his friend’s shoulders; their faces are close.

Leonardo leans his head on Ezio’s shoulder, a smile in his voice, “The way the lights led into each other as we spun, truly remarkable...”

Ezio laughs, bright and happy, “I could say the same of you,” he breathes and then Leonardo looks up, and stares, something in his eyes Ezio can’t place. The assassin feels like he’s missing something. Perhaps maybe if he just—. He brings one hand up, slowly, just as a booming voice rings out through the space, breaking the moment before Ezio can even figure out what ‘the moment’ was. It’s the announcement for the next competition, he realizes, and Ezio frowns in frustration as he and Leonardo step back from each other.

“Ah—,” Leonardo starts, seeming almost as disoriented as Ezio feels, “You should hurry to that then,” and Ezio can’t help but shake the feeling, as he looks at Leonardo’s polite smile, that he shouldn’t leave the man, not right now.

So he doesn’t. He grabs the man’s hand yet again, and leads them through the crowd to the game’s start.

“There is still plenty more left to do, amico mio!” Ezio smiles behind him, “Apparently, this next game is far less intensive than the others, so—“

Leonardo frowns in confusion, “Would I not get in your way?”

Ezio laughs, more in shock from the comment than anything, “You? Never.”

This quiets the artist, mostly because the man is struggling to hide his blushing face behind his hand, so Ezio soldiers on through the crowds with an embarrassed Leonardo in tow, smiling as bright as can be.

—————

Ezio is delighted to find the game involves flirting with pretty women to obtain ribbons and Leonardo, for his part, is both amused and mortified.

Ezio racks up quite the collection rather quickly and is comfortably sure he will win as he and Leonardo dart around the area. The assassin chooses to schmooze the lovely ladies standing about in the most dramatically amusing way possible, mostly to entertain his friend, although the women’s muffled giggles as he is given more ribbons to secure his lead is certainly a bonus. This bonus though, cannot outdo the prize of Leonardo’s laughter and bright smiles at the assassin’s antics. Ezio works hard to make sure his friend is smiling, because otherwise, the man tends to stand back, a sad smile on his face Ezio does not like at all. As they weave through the area, Leonardo even is given several ribbons himself just from being “Entirely too prezioso for his own good,” according to one woman. Ezio laughs, but cannot help but agree.

Near the end, the assassin turns to his friend, bows, hands the man one of his own ribbons, and winks. Leonardo looks unamused, but smiles as he takes it.

And finally, the pair walk back to the game’s starting area. The ribbons are counted and Ezio wins by quite the landslide, certainly not to his own surprise; some of these men here... they simply do not know how to flirt. Ezio shakes his head.

Leonardo smiles, and claps his friend on the back, “That leaves one game left, correct?”

Ezio smiles, small and reserved, “Yes, and then I may finally correct my failure from before.”

The artist frowns, “You tried your best, amico mio,” but Ezio raises his hand to stop him.

“I know, thank you, Leonardo,” Ezio says, looking at his friend, pleading. Leonardo frowns, but does not continue arguing, which the assassin is thankful for.

Ezio rubs the back of his neck and closes his eyes, “The next competition is unarmed fighting,” the assassin smiles, “Quite unfair of them to let me compete.”

Leonardo laughs, “Yes, I cannot image you losing that, short of illegal measures.”

Ezio nods, smiling, as he crosses his arms with exaggerated swagger. Leonardo lets out another chuckle and, just in time, the next competition announcement reaches the partygoers’ ears. Leonardo, still smiling, rubs Ezio’s shoulder, “Good luck, amico mio.”

Ezio drags his friend in for a hug, “Ah—luck from the great maestro Leonardo himself,” He backs away, smirking, “I will treasure it.”

The artist shakes his head in exasperation as the assassin rushes off.

“Dio mio how do I manage around that man,” Leonardo rubs at his temples as he mutters to himself, lips still quirked in a half smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’ed as usual, sorry fellow Ezio/Leo aficionados
> 
> The dancing is most definitely historically inaccurate (especially the inclusion of la volta) but that’s life ig.
> 
> Not particularly happy with this chapter :/


	3. The Morning Will Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-binary individuals are excluded from an explanation on attraction to multiple genders later in the chapter.

He should have known—he should have known that _cazzo di merda_ would pull something like this. To think he had even tried to win the games’ prize at all.

“You will need to steal it from the man," Teodora crosses her arms as she begins, "Killing him would alert Barbarigo and potentially force the man into hiding."

Ezio continues fuming as Leonardo rubs the assassin’s shoulder in a calming gesture. The artist had followed him back all the way to Teodora’s, worried Ezio had been injured in the final fight with the armed men (Really Ezio, did you need to continue fighting with only your fists? They had weapons!).

Antonio steps up next to Teodora, nodding, “She is right, they will surely cancel the party if you kill Dante.”

Ezio nods jerkily, “Yes, yes, I understand. This is all just so—“ He gestures, helplessly.

Teodora nods solemnly, “It is upsetting, but not unexpected that they would go to such lengths.”

The assassin rubs at his temples before he turns away from the others to reach for the door. He flips his hood up and looks back to Leonardo, “It might be best if you return to your workshop, amico mio. Before the panic sets in among Venezia from tonight’s festivities.”

Leonardo frowns, “Only if you stop by later yourself.” Ezio looks back at his friend’s face. The rest of the statement is left unsaid but the assassin understands (“So that I know you are still alive.” And isn’t it funny how worried Leonardo is over him, someone who does something like this so frequently? It should be, and yet.). Ezio gives a solemn nod, keeping eye contact with his friend. He understands, he tries to say. And then he leaves, the door creaking closed.

————

If someone were to try very, very hard to listen past the din of the blooming fireworks in the sky, they might hear an explosion that is slightly off from the rest of the cacophony just before Marco Barbarigo falls dead on his ship. But no one is listening quite that intently, so Ezio slips out (with the help of the courtesans, thank you Teodora) and into the streets and alleyways.

The assassin knocks quickly on the brothel’s door before he opens it to Antonio and Teodora standing up to greet him.

“The deed is done, then?” Teodora already knows, she does not need his confirmation, but he nods anyway.

Antonio claps him on the back and provides congratulations, “And now, you may finally return to Leonardo. I’m sure that is all you have had on your mind.” The man smiles at Ezio knowingly and winks. The assassin steps back and frowns in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Antonio’s eyes widen, “Are you two not—?” He cuts himself off and turns away, “Merde.” The thief rubs at his temples.

And now Ezio is even more confused, “Are we not what—?” He looks to Teodora, her face clearly amused by the whole ordeal.

“He thought you two were romantically involved,” she states plainly.

Ezio knits his brows together, “But we are both men...?” Antonio drags his hand down his face. There does not exist enough alcohol in the world for him to deal with this.

“Teodora... why did you have to—?” Antonio groans, complaining to the woman.

“If Ezio has a problem with the idea because of the exclusionary and cruel teachings the reigning church expounds then, well...,” She turns her face to him, smiling serenely.

Ezio tilts his head. He doesn’t have a problem with it. Not really. He’s... never really thought about it, “Is it typical for... such a thing to—?”

Antonio cuts him off, “More typical than you may think. Some men love men, some women love women, some love both. This is how it is.”

Ezio bobs his head up and down, arms crossed. Well, “Huh.” He states rather eloquently, “And you had thought Leonardo and I were...”

They both nod. Ezio tilts his head to one side. Then to the other. He _does_ like Leonardo. The man is charming and attractive. His smile can light up any space and the artist's laughter makes Ezio dizzy. Oh, and there was that one time that he wanted to—. He opens his eyes.

“If you think about kissing your male friend does that m—.”

“Yes,” Teodora replies immediately as Antonio moves to the back of the room to lean his head against the wall.

Ezio frowns, that was a quick answer, but now he has another problem, “I may feel... this way about Leonardo," He considers slowly, "But how do I know he would even...,” Ezio sighs before remembering. He turns to look to Teodora, “He goes here does he not? So, he is interested in women?” Teodora laughs as Antonio hits his head against the wall, muttering to himself about idiots.

“Ezio, he _draws_ the girls; he does not do anything else,” she tells him.

Ezio frowns, hand holding his chin, as he goes ever deeper in thought, “But that doesn’t mean—,”

Teodora puts her hands on his shoulders, “Go to him, and if he rejects you, that is not so bad. I can guarantee he will not do anything worse.”

The assassin nods, determination flooding his body. To Leonardo’s workshop then. He had been intending to go anyway.

Teodora watches the young man leave, smiling as the door is closed, leaving her and Antonio alone, “They both really are quite astounding, are they not?” Two halves of a whole idiot, more like.

Antonio groans.

—————

The entire trip to Leonardo’s doorstop was all a blur of Ezio reanalyzing half of their interactions. He had thought perhaps he was merely overthinking this all, but now he realizes he had been very much _under-thinking_. He is in love with Leonardo. He loves this man who frees birds from cages at the marketplace, who talks about life and the world in ways he could never imagine, and who has a surprisingly sharp sense of humor that makes Ezio burst into laughter helplessly. This man, who is not only his oldest and best friend but someone who looks at Ezio with such care that the assassin is almost afraid to acknowledge it. Fearful he may somehow tarnish it or that the look in the artist’s eyes may go away, with time. He is so deeply in love, he is shocked to realize, that it almost hurts to think about.

So here he is, before the workshop door, staring at the grains of wood, which suddenly seem very interesting and more important than knocking. He is getting cold feet, it seems. Leonardo is... such a good man; too good. How could he just—?

The door creaks open, shocking the assassin out of his thoughts.

“Ezio...?” Leonardo frowns, confused.

Ezio tries to say something, but his mouth is dry. He coughs, “Leonardo. Here I am, just as requested,” Ezio puts on a smile.

The artist blinks, and suddenly his face is transformed into a bright smile as he opens the door further, “Then, please, come in, amico mio,” Leonardo half ushers the assassin inside. As the pair reach the middle of the room the artist ventures, "Were you wounded? I can help if y—“

Ezio turns to Leonardo, stopping them both in their tracks, “No, I am fine, my friend.”

Leonardo’s shoulders relax after he searches Ezio’s eyes for a lie and finds none. A silence stretches between the two and Ezio finds himself at a loss for what to do. Should he just come out and say it? He shifts his feet.

The artist tilts his head and frowns, “Ezio, is something the matter...?”

Ezio blinks, “Ah—No, not... exactly,” the assassin gives a lopsided smile, “I have been thinking..." Here he goes. He collects himelf, "Thinking about you.”

Leonardo’s eyes widen a fraction before his face returns to a more neutral expression, “Oh—?”

Ezio breathes in. He places his hands on Leonardo’s shoulders, “Leonardo... you are my dearest friend,” the artist steels his expression, silent and unsure, as Ezio pauses, “And, I have never met anyone who is more deserving of all of life’s virtues. You look at the world with eyes full of love and care, and I cannot help but...” Ezio breathes in, then out. He closes his eyes. Then, he feels Leonardo’s hands on his arms, moving them away from his shoulders. The assassin opens his eyes, confused. Leonardo’s expression is... fearful. Upset. Scared. Had Ezio done something wrong?

Leonardo closes his eyes, seemingly pained, “Ezio... I. Do not think I can do this right now.” The artist opens his eyes.

Ezio frowns, “Do... what? Have I hurt you?”

Leonardo shakes his head quickly, “No! No, this is my own fault.”

Ezio reaches for Leonardo’s hands, to hold them and to comfort the man, but Leonardo moves them away, “Ezio. You know of... men who... love other men, yes?”

The assassin tilts his head, frowning. Is Leonardo trying to say...? Ezio’s eyes widen and before his friend can continue he blurts out quickly, “Leonardo, I am in love with you.”

His friend’s expression cycles through a few different stages within the next few seconds from resignation to confusion to surprise and disbelief, then finally settling on veiled hope and fear.

“You... what?” The artist chokes out.

Ezio steels his expression and holds out his hands. Leonardo looks down and slowly, ever so slowly, reaches his hands out as well, letting Ezio hold them together.

“I do not entirely... understand what may have been bothering you, but, that is what I was about to tell you,” Ezio smiles at him, “I cannot help but love you.”

Leonardo clutches Ezio hands tightly, shaking, “You...," His eyebrows knit togther, "The dancing earlier... the flirting... that was not by accident? I thought...,” Leonardo looks lost, “I was trying my utmost not to... let myself fall even deeper in love, but you made it so hard...” tears begin welling up in the man’s eyes as he stares intensely ahead, clutching onto Ezio for dear life.

Ezio takes one of his hands away and moves it to cup Leonardo’s face gently. The man leans into it, “Caro mio... I am afraid I had not... entirely realized it then.” He laughs and is shocked to realize it comes out a bit watery. Is he crying too? Dio mio. Ezio blinks a few times before Leonardo brings one of his hands up to cup the side of Ezio’s face as well. They move closer, “But I promise this...love was there," Ezio smiles, "For a long time, I think.”

Leonardo laughs, “For me as well,” He brushes a finger over Ezio’s face, “I love you, Ezio.”

They bring their foreheads together, basking in the feeling of it all.

“May I kiss you?” Ezio breathes.

“Dio mio, please.”

And Ezio laughs before tilting his head, angling it just so before he leans in and connects their lips. The assassin cannot stop smiling and, he slowly notices as their kiss continues, neither can Leonardo.

————

“I could stay here forever,” Ezio mutters as Leonardo cards his hands through the man’s hair as they lay in each others’ arms atop the bed up the stairs of Leonardo’s workshop.

The artist hums, “As good as that sounds, we both have work to do in the morning.”

Ezio laughs, “And how many months now has that current commission laid untouched?”

“If you wish to stop being here, in bed, then I can grant your wish?” Leonardo asks in mock innocence.

“You are a cruel man, my love.”

The artist’s lips quirk up as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about transgender culture at this time in Renaissance Italy but I assume even those who were open to same sex attraction at the time might not have been completely aware of non-binary identities and inclusion enough to include them in dialogue. (Even today we’re still struggling for stuff like this, oop.)
> 
> Anyway I drew the boys cuddling bc I’m gay


End file.
